


Dans le noir

by Nelja



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubei ne voit plus, il écoute juste le tintement des clochettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le noir

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Yuya Aoki et Rando Akimine.

Les clochettes tintent dans le noir.

Jubei ne peut plus voir Kazuki, maintenant, et il sait qu'il le mérite. Mais il s'accroche toujours à chaque marque de sa présence qui lui reste.

Les clochettes tintent, et Jubei en distingue chacune des nuances, quand Kazuki hoche la tête, quand il l'incline sur le côté en signe de surprise, quand il rit...

Il voudrait garder une image parfaite de ce sourire, mais elle s'estompe déjà ; il voudrait le toucher, mais il n'osera pas non plus.

Alors il écoute juste Kazuki lui sourire dans le tintement des clochettes.


End file.
